


Phase One: Go

by ILOVEMILKYWAYBARS



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILOVEMILKYWAYBARS/pseuds/ILOVEMILKYWAYBARS
Summary: Sammy Stevens is tired. He just wants to do his project quietly and not go insane. Then, he moves to King Falls, and that plan goes to shit.





	Phase One: Go

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy is tired, and wants to just give up. His conscience won't let him.
> 
> Ironically, his car does give up on him, without Sammy's say in it at all.
> 
> Great, just great.

Sammy sighed as he shut the car door, breathing in the thick fog of the early morning. 6:37 AM, not a soul in sight, and a broken engine. Well, hopefully not broken- hopefully repairable and under $200, he didn’t want to have to dip into his emergency funds. _Unfortunately_ , Sammy thought, _this is an emergency. Of sorts._ With exactly zero knowledge about cars, other than how to change a tire, Sammy shuffled over to the hood of the car. Waving the smoke away, he stuck his head in and looked for any obvious signs of trouble. Reaching for the engine, he pulled his hand back- just inches away, he could feel the heat, so that was a no-go. Engine probably overheated? _Or something else, anything else really. I don’t know jack shit about cars._ Out of the blue, he hears sirens, far down the road and quickly getting closer. Blue and red lights appear in the mist, and Sammy gets out of the road to let the car pass, he didn’t feel like getting run over today. Even though he felt like shit. But still. Gotta have some hope at least.

Tires screech, and Sammy swears that he sees a string of smoke coming off the tires as the officer gets out of the car. _Just how fast was this guy going? Is it illegal if the guy speeding is an offi-_

“Hey there, got trouble with your car?” The officer ran his hand over the stubble on his chin, taking off his hat and putting out a hand. Sammy gulped, and turned around, pretending that he was looking at the car. The officer, Kreighauser, got the idea and walked around to the other side of the hood, inspecting closely. Sammy sighed with relief, he hadn’t let someone touch him in seven months. A new record. He wasn’t about to break it so soon after Phase One. _Good, maybe he can tell me what’s wrong with my car, and then I can get a move on, I’m already a few days behind._

“Yeah. Don’t know what happened.” Sammy looked down, a little ashamed that he, as a grown man and a car owner, didn’t even know how to take care of his car, but hey- he got caught up in stuff. You can’t really take your car down to the mechanic when you’re dealing with stuff. You can’t really do anything while you’re dealing with stuff.

“Well, I don’t really know anything about cars. I’d say let’s call Ernie and get him down here, he’ll tow your truck and take it back to his shop. Hey, maybe he’ll throw in a discount if you bring him something from Rose’s diner. Ha, he likes just about anything from the menu, especially Rose herself. I’m waiting long for the day those two get together. How about I drive you to town? Ernie won’t be able to get down here until 10, seeing as he spends every morning at the diner, tryna order everything they have in the kitchen, seems like. Oh my bad, I forgot to introduce myself, I’m deputy Troy Kreighauser. What’s your name?”

“Sam Stevens.” Sammy would have said more, lord knows he had about a million questions on the tip of his tongue, but his throat was scratchy without his morning coffee. That, and he hadn’t talked to a human being for more than ten words, for a week or so. Sammy didn’t care, he had nothing to talk about. _Nothing anybody wants to hear about, anyways._

“Well Sammy, mind if I call you Sammy?” Sammy shook his head no, even though the way the deputy said his name sounded way too close to how someone else pronounces it. _Too close, too familiar, I shoulda just said no, god I’m a dumbass._

“Ok, Sammy it is then. I’ll make the call to Ernie, and then I’ll drive you to your house. Put your stuff in my car and we’ll get going. You do live in town, right?” Troy didn’t wait for an answer. He walked back over to his car and made the call, talking while Sammy got his stuff out of his older-than-a-dinosaur subaru, and into the trunk of the police car.

“Yeah,” finished putting his stuff in, he cleared his throat, and got into the passenger’s seat, buckling in, “yeah, um I live on 1340 Kingsy Dr.?” Looking over at Troy he blushed in embarrassment, Troy was still talking to Ernie, Sammy just hadn’t heard him. _Where even is this place? It said a nice house next to the water, and even a dock he could relax on just two minutes away._

“Sorry about that, I’m back,” Troy hopped into the driver’s seat and started up the engine, “Ernie said he was just about 5 minutes away from this road anyways, so he’ll pop on down with his tow truck and take it back to his shop. I can’t think of why he would be down here this early, it’s full on creepy out here this time of day, but hey, to each their own. You said you lived in town, right?”

Sammy hadn’t mentioned that, but it was early, nobody is really awake at this time, “Yeah, 1340 Kingsy Dr.” He tried to roll up the window, it was too cold this morning, he was almost shivering.

“Oh yeah that window doesn’t work, sorry. But hey! You live down at the lake with Ron Begley! I didn’t know he was getting any roommates, must have just happened recently. He may seem like a bit of a grump, but he definitely warms up once you get to know him. Warms up even faster if you know stuff about fishing! Do you know anything about fishing, Sammy?” _Well, now I know I have a roommate, wish they would have told me that online, but whatever, I’ll deal._

“No, not really. Uh I’m still pretty groggy, you mind if I sleep until we get there?” Sammy really wasn’t in a talking mood, and the bright energy radiating off this guy was almost too much. Troy furrowed his brows for a second, but then a bright smile popped onto his face.

“Yeah that’s just fine, I get like that sometimes too, go ahead, we got about twenty minutes until we get there. Mind if I turn on the radio? I do hate it being this quiet early in the morning.” Sammy shrugged and tried to get comfortable, pulling up his hood.

As he fell asleep, he heard the radio, faintly.

_“Good morning, I’m Ben Arnold and you’re listening to King Falls AM, that’s six-sixty on the radio dial…”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please leave reviews in the comments. This is an AU, and some of the characters may be slightly OOC/different. I'm planning on using the same timeline (ish) as the podcast itself, with a few tweaks here and there. I don't know how many chapters this will be, I'll figure that out later. These characters obviously aren't mine, but the story is.


End file.
